


Variations

by liars_dance



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liars_dance/pseuds/liars_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another common exchange</p>
            </blockquote>





	Variations

_I miss you, Viggo._

_Miss you too, Sean._

_I miss you so much it makes me ache, Vig._

_I want to ease your ache – make you purr, Sean._

_I want you to do that; fuck, I love the way you do that. I love you, Vig._

_Love you too, Sean._

_Want you, Viggo._

_I know, love..._

Viggo sighs and sinks lower in his bath, the flow of hot water over his skin making him shiver. Variations on this exchange they'd shared countless times over the years, each promising the other that nothing would ever change between them - that finally they'd find their way home. Wrapping one hand around his cock and closing his eyes, Viggo can still see every detail of Sean's face. He can feel the texture of his skin under his fingertips, even taste his arousal on his lips and tongue. And Viggo knows he'd do that until the last breath left his body - no matter how much distance there was between them - or how little for that matter. 

"And I want you too, Sean," he murmurs huskily, lazily stroking himself and cracking open one eye to see Sean standing in the doorway flicking the button of his jeans. Maybe someday they’d relax in the knowledge that they _had_ made it home; that they were really together. And maybe they'd be able to get through the morning without going back to bed – but not yet; please not yet... "So quit messing around with your pants and come see how much - yeah?"

~ END ~


End file.
